everythingtranscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Going Walnuts (Annoying Orange)
Orange: (Singing) You know I'm Orange! I'm Orange! I'm really Really Orange! And the whole world has to answer right now just to tell you once again whose Orange! (Laughing, then spots a walnut) Hey! I didn't see you sitting there! Uhh... Walnut: Yes? Orange: What are you? Walnut: I'm a walnut. Orange: Hey! Hey Walnut! Walnut: What? Orange: Walnut! Hey! Walnut: What!? Orange: Knock knock. Walnut: Who's there? Orange: Knock knock. Walnut: I already said "Who's there?" Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: Look dude, knock it off. Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: Who is it already? Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: You know what? I don't care! I don't care who's at the door! Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: Who is it already!? Orange: Cash. Walnut: Cash? Cash who? Orange: Cashew? I though you were a walnut! (Laughing) Walnut: (sighs) Orange: Geez, you really need to come out of your shell! (Laughing) Walnut: I'm a nut, not a turtle. Orange: You're a nut? And they say I'm crazy! (Laughing) Hey! Hey Walnut! Walnut: If this is another knock knock joke- Orange: You look familiar. Walnut: Dude, I'm a walnut. Orange: Don't I know you from somewhere? Walnut: No, no, I- I think I'd remember that. Orange: Ooooh I know! You're the guy who lives inside Lizardberry! Walnut: What? Orange: Don't you remember? (A flashback begins showing a time when Orange met an Avocado) Orange: Hey! Hey Lizardberry! Hey! Avocado: Hey, for the last time, I'm not a Lizardberry. Orange: Hey! Hey Lizardberry! Avocado: What?!? Orange: Knife!!! (Avocado screams as he is cut) Orange: Whoa! that guy's going to be dino-sore in the morning! (Laughing) Ow! Avocado Pit: (He is cut out of Avocado and falls down) Free Willy! Orange: What the Heck?!? Avocado Pit: Hey! How's it going! Orange & Avocado Pit: (Screaming) (Flashback ends) Walnut: What are you talking about!? That was an Avocado you idiot! Orange: you're an Avocado? is that why Lizardberry ate you? Walnut: No, I'm a walnut! Orange: Wingnut? Walnut: WALNUT! Orange: Walrus? Walnut: WAL, NUT!!! Orange: Oh, walnut. Is that why you're so hard to crack? (Laughing) Walnut: Hey, don't even joke about that, man, Have you even seen a nutcracker? Orange: Well, duh, he's right over there. Nut Cracker: (Weird noises) Orange: good thing he has a straitjacket. Walnut: (groans) No, a nutcracker. you've never heard of a nutcracker? Orange: Nutcracker? Sweet! Walnut: No! It's not sweet! it's a death-dealing pair of metal tongs that'll split your head right open! Do you even know what that sounds like? Orange: Knock knock. Walnut: It's not a joke, man, I'm telling you, it's the worst way to go! Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: (groans) Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!? Orange: Knock knock! Walnut: AAAAH! WHO IS IT ALREADY!?! Orange: Squirrel. Walnut: Squirrel? Squirrel who? Orange: Squirrel! (A squirrel comes and starts eating Walnut) Walnut: (Screams) (The scene then cuts to the text. The theme song is playing again. Orange says, "The fruity questions of the day: Who or what should I meet next? Leave your answer in the comments!". The text on the left says, "JULIAN SMITH AS WALNUT" (there is also a little "Subsribe".) The texts on the right say, "CREATED BY DANEBOE" and "WRITTEN BY SPENCER GROVE" The videos on the bottom of them are Annoying Orange: The Sitcom and Annoying Orange: Close Encounters of the Annoying Kind. The words on the top of them say, "WATCH MORE ORANGE!". The link on the left bottom says, "TWITTER.COMM/ANNOYINGORANGE". The one on the right says, "FACEBOOK.COM/ANNOYINGORANGE".) Category:The Annoying Orange Transcripts